A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is a chip-type condenser mounted on the printed circuit substrates of a variety of electronic products such as an image display device, including liquid crystal displays (LCD) and plasma display panels (PDP), computers, smartphones, cellular phones, and the like, serving to charge and discharge electricity.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a component of various electronic devices as it is relatively small in size and is able to secure high capacity while being easily installed. As electronic devices such as computers, mobile devices, and the like, are miniaturized and increased in power, there has been increased demand for miniaturized and high capacity multilayer ceramic capacitors.
To simultaneously achieve miniaturization and high capacity, the number of layers may need to be increased by configuring thicknesses of a dielectric layer and an internal electrode to be thin. Recently, a thickness of approximately 0.6 μm has been achieved, and the thickness continues to be reduced.
However, in the case in which a thickness of a dielectric layer is configured to be less than 0.6 μm, it may be difficult to secure voltage withstand properties, and degradation of insulation resistance of a dielectric layer may increase, which may cause degradation of quality and yield, or other problems.
Also, in the related art, to compare voltage withstand properties of multilayer ceramic capacitors, a breakdown voltage (BDV) value has to be measured at the time when multilayer ceramic capacitors are broken down, while continuously increasing applied voltage, and thus, it has not been easy to compare voltage withstand properties.